Interesting Conversation
by VFSNAKE
Summary: This follows the events after Garack and Odo return to Deep Space Nine following the failed mission by the Obsidian Order and the Tal Shiar. Kira pays Garack a visit and he gives her an explanation regarding his actions related to Odo.


Interesting Conversation

Garack was finding the rebuilding of his shop on Deep Space Nine was coming along quite nicely. Only a few days had gone by and already his shop was nearly back together. Constable Odo having a hand in it no doubt. The Changeling maybe able to morph into anyone or anything, but he was a man who respected others who earn his respect. The Constable always did have a sense of honor and justice. Which was why Odo was so good at his job being Chief of Security during and after the occupation of Bajor.

Not to mention it was Odo's way of thanking him for not revealing the truth about the desire to return to the "Great Link" as the Founders called it. Garack could understand the desire, the call of home to be among your own people. To be denied for one reason or another.

For Garack, it was his past sins/crimes against his former and deceased mentor within the Obsidian Order. He had wronged Enabran Tain near the end of the occupation of Bajor. At least, on an official level, but the truth was, had Garack not done what he did, the man would not have lived long enough to reach the age of retirement.

As for Odo, it was for reasons even Garack did not understand. Some kind of connection he had with those on this station was the strongest suspicion, but the former spy/assassin of the now destroyed Obsidian Order felt there was more. Something deeper and far more personal reason that held the Constable on the side of Star Fleet and the Federation.

Though what it was, Garack did not know since the Constable kept such things locked away so deep within, he believed Odo would choose to die before revealing it.

A sound plan in Garack's mind. One he could respect.

"Garack!" exclaimed the female voice of Major Kira.

"Ah! Major Kira, what can I do for you today?" asked Garack while seeing the almost murderous look on the woman's face.

"I need to have a talk with you," replied Kira while marching right up to Garack.

"And what do you wish to 'talk' to me about Major?" asked Garack cautiously before he was suddenly slammed into the wall behind him and saw Kira looking furious at him.

"You tortured Odo, didn't you?" accused Kira while Garack hid the surprise he felt from her words.

But couldn't hide the shock of feeling a blade poking his side.

"I have no idea what you mean Major," replied Garack, but grunted when he felt a blade near his ribs dig a little deeper.

"One of the key things about being in the Resistance is knowing where to stick a blade like this one into a Cardassian's body. I can jam this right into several key organs Garack and you will die a slow agonizing death. Now, are you going to admit it to me? Or do I have to do something I imagine few would throw a fuss over?" asked Kira with Garack glancing at the blade in the Bajoran's hand.

"And if I...hypothetically admit it?" asked Garack while tensing when the blade moved slightly in Kira's hands.

"That depends," answered Kira while Garack looked at her with a small hint of optimism.

"Depends on what Major?" asked Garack with Kira narrowing her eyes at him.

"It depends on your reason for why you did it," answered Kira with her tone leaving no room to for arguing or resistance.

"I see. So I am allowed to justify myself before judgment is made on my life," surmised Garack with Kira bringing the tip of the blade into his ribs to pierce the cloth and closer to piercing his flesh.

"For the sake of argument, let's say you had a reason. I suggest you tell me what it is or this blade is going to ruin your nice clean clothes with holes and blood Garack," replied Kira with Garack nodding since it was clear she meant it.

"If you must know Major, I do admit to torturing Odo. I used a prototype device that the Obsidian Order created to prevent him from turning into his gelatinous form, which you know he has to return to after a certain amount of time has gone by. I saw what happened to him when the device was used and it was not pretty," replied Garack before he gasped when the blade pressed against his skin.

"Do you find amusement in this Garack?" asked Kira furiously with Garack grimacing.

"Not in the slightest Major. In fact, torturing Odo for information about the Founders was one of the few moments in my life I did not wish to perform such an act. It wasn't even my idea to interrogate the Constable for information. But in the end, I knew it had to be me performing the deed. Not the other members of the Obsidian Order or the Tal Shiar. Me!" stated Garack while Kira's face was still looking furious.

"That is your justification? You had to do it? What kind of justification is that?!" asked Kira while fighting back the urge to run the blade in her hands through the man's body and watch him bleed out.

"It is the only one I can give. Do you think I really wanted to do that to Odo? To hurt the Constable in the way I did? I saw the end result of what the device used did Major. It was a sight I will never forget. It will haunt me for the end of my days. Do I regret hurting the Constable? Yes, I do. But it was _only way_ to save him," said Garack with Kira looking more furious, but confused.

"Save him? You tortured him! Hurt him! Odo. The very same Odo, who went with you to protect the man responsible for leading an assault on the Founders! The same Odo, who you betrayed to the former Head of the Obsidian Order. The one who tried to have you killed! How could you possibly claim to say you were saving Odo by torturing him?!" demanded Kira with Garack feeling the blade moments away from piercing his skin and drawing blood.

"Because no one else could have saved him following the interrogation! Don't you see?! If I hadn't done the horrifying deed to the Constable, someone else would have done it in my place. Another member of the Obsidian Order or the Tal Shiar who were on the same ship! Do you think they would have kept Odo alive afterwards? No! They would have killed him, regardless if he talked or not. They would have walked out of the room with the device still on and left the poor Constable to die a slow agonizing death. Believe me Major, I may have done some things in my time, but not to the degree the others would have in my place when it came to Odo. They would have destroyed him and paraded his mutilated corpse throughout the Gamma and Alpha Quadrant with everyone who had a hand in it being pardoned by their respective governments," replied Garack with Kira looking at him in denial.

"The Federation would have demanded those responsible be put on trial. Same with the Bajoran government!" countered Kira with Garack shaking his head.

"Unlikely Major. _IF_ the attack on the Founders had been successful, no one would have cared about how it happened so long as it did happen. Oh, I imagine the Federation would bluster and condone the torture of Constable Odo to a certain degree given his connection to Commander Sisko. But, the end result of the successful mission would make all that was done to him be forgiven in its entirety. The Bajoran government is still in its infancy and while the Constable is respected, if not admired by your people, I doubt they would go to war over him. In fact, both the Federation and Bajoran government would be far more concerned about the possibility of a continued alliance between my people and the Romulans," said Garack with Kira's eyes had doubt in them.

"And that justifies hurting him?" asked Kira with Garack nodding and sighing.

"Major, you may not believe me when I say this, but do I respect the Constable a great deal. He tried to warn me of my former mentor being untrustworthy. He went above and beyond the call of duty when it came to my situation. Anyone else would have left me to die or not helped me at all. But Odo did! When the time came to decide who would carry out the action, I knew I had to be the one to hurt him. I knew the only way to protect the Constable was to do the interrogation myself. I even pleaded with him to go so far as to lie to me! Anything I could use to possibly appease the others so they wouldn't take over in my place. Even if it was made up! But he would not lie. He refused. In the end, I had to go to the others and tell them that Odo revealed nothing to me. I know it hurts you to hear how Odo was tortured. Even more so given the one who performed the act itself was a Cardassian and more so by me," said Garack with Kira was nearly trembling now due to his words.

"Regardless of your reasons, Odo didn't deserve what you did to him. He has always been honest when it came to the reports sent to Star Fleet," said Kira with Garack nodding.

"I agree. I told Tain as much. He wasn't convinced despite my discreet attempts to help prevent the Constable's interrogation. In fact, I was accused of getting soft since being away in exile on this station. The Tal Shiar almost took over the interrogation and we both know what would have happened if they did," said Garack with Kira growling and it was clear to him that she knew what the end result would be if they did.

"Odo would have been killed slowly and painfully through their torture," answered Kira with Garack nodding.

"Which is why I had to do the deed Major. Yes, I tortured Odo. Yes, I hurt Odo. But not once was my intention to see him die in the end of it all. When Tain ordered that Odo be executed following the failed interrogation for additional information on the Founders, I convinced him not to kill the Constable. After the mission was successful, I was going to set things in motion where Odo would escape his imprisonment. But as you well know by now, the joint mission of the Obsidian Order and the Tal Shiar was far from successful," said Garack with the Bajoran woman gritting her teeth openly now.

"I should kill you for what you did to him. You deserve to die for it," remarked Kira with Garack surprising her by nodding in agreement.

"Major, there are a lot of things that I have done in my time over the years which have warranted my death many times over. Both at the hands of your fellow Bajorans and my fellow Cardassians. But out of all my dark deeds, I agree with you on this, torturing Odo for information is the one I believe is one of the most deserving of reasons," said Garack with Kira clearly being torn between stabbing the man and letting him go.

She finally chose the latter.

"I won't forgive you for this Garack. But I won't kill you either. As much as I want to run this blade through your body, I know it will hurt Odo more to arrest me for murder. Even if it was for _your_ murder," said Kira before taking a few steps back while Garack looked at her cautiously, but with a hint of gratefulness.

"I appreciate the act of mercy Major. Though if I may ask, how did you know I did what I did to the Constable? I didn't exactly mention my actions in my report Commander Sisko had me write to Star Fleet," commented Garack since he was sure Odo would have kept his mouth shut about it and kept such an incident out of his report.

Garack knew he would in Odo's place.

"I talked to Odo. I asked him about how he was treated on the Romulan Warship. If he had been mistreated by anyone," answered Kira while recalling Odo's face when she had asked him about it.

"And the Constable told you?" asked Garack with a hint of disbelief in his voice since he didn't believe Odo would say anything to anyone.

"No. He didn't tell me what happened. I saw the look on his face when I asked. His very reaction to the question. His body language when walking around. The tone in his voice when he finally did answered me. In the end, Odo was showing all of the mannerisms and signs of someone who has been tortured and trying his best to keep his emotions from the ordeal in check. When I asked him if it was you who committed the act, I only got silence while he looked away, ashamed. I saw that look on many of my fellow Bajorans during the occupation of my world after surviving Cardassian interrogation. I never wanted to see that look again on anyone I knew or cared about after the occupation was over. I also knew you were the prime suspect in the act given your rumored history with the Obsidian Order," answered Kira with Garack nodding in understanding.

"I see. While apologizes are most likely meaningless at this point Major, I am sorry for what I had to do to Odo. I respect him. Even admire him. He sticks to his beliefs and his convictions without hesitation or fear," said Garack with Kira putting the blade away and began walking out of his shop.

"I respect and admire Odo too. Which is why I am giving you this one warning Garack. If you _ever_ and I mean _ever _betray Odo again, if you hurt him for whatever reason you try to justify to yourself, I will kill you. I will make your final moments in life a living Hell and I will not shed a tear of regret over it," said Kira with Garack nodding.

"And I believe you will Major. Which is why I have no intention of betraying or hurting the Constable like that ever again. I can only hope you accept my words as truthful," said Garack since he knew the signs of when people made threats, but didn't have the stomach to carry them out and those who would.

Major Kira was the latter. Someone like her would have no problem killing someone like him when push came to shove.

"Good. I suggest you remember that every time you see me on this station," replied Kira before she left and was out of sight.

'What an interesting and dangerous woman you are Major. So full of conviction, a sense of justice, and the desire to punish those seeking to escape it. I can see why the Constable cares about you so much. I wonder if the Romulans were right in their suspicion of their being something between you and the Constable? Another secret kept from everyone else perhaps? If so, it is possibly the best kept secret on the station. Though I suspect this is a one sided relationship given your previous relationship with Vedic Bereil ended recently,' thought Garack while piecing things together in his mind and felt something click in his head.

Odo had feelings for Major Kira. Of course! She was the reason Odo didn't return to the Great Link when given the chance. The Constable was in love with Kira, but the woman doesn't know. Oh, she cared about Odo as a friend, hence the near attempt made on his interrogator's life just now. But there was nothing romantic between them. At least not on the Major's side of the relationship. As for Odo however, it was clear the Changeling kept everything bottled up for the sake of keeping himself from getting hurt in case his deeper feelings would ruin the friendship he had with the Bajoran woman. A wise strategy given everything the Constable had gone through up until this point and the fact the Major had been in a romantic relationship, which ended tragically a short time ago.

Garack had to give Odo a great deal of credit for being so honorable and respectful to the feeling of someone like Major Kira given her still emotionally vulnerable position after Vedic Bereil had died. Anyone else would have tried to seize the opportunity to get into the Bajoran woman's romantic graces and claimed her for themselves.

But not Odo. He would keep his emotions, his true emotions for Major Kira buried deep within his heart, figuratively speaking of course. Watch from afar and ensure anyone she was with made the woman happy. Even if it wasn't Odo himself. Garack knew the good Constable would watch over the Major from a respectful distance and do his own silent protecting of the woman from outside threats.

Garack almost had pity for the fool or group stupid enough to come after the Major for any reason. If she didn't tear you apart, Odo would make you wish your birth had never happened. Garack had seen the creature Odo had become after that issue with the gas on the planet while in the Gama Quadrant. He knew that was a form created by the rage, the pain, and the hate born from the past through the scientist who worked in helping Odo manifest himself during the occupation. If that monstrous form was somehow an actual manifestation of the Constable's negative feelings toward the Bajoran who studied him, the Cardassian shuddered at the thought of what Odo would become if the Major were to somehow die by anything but natural causes.

All the more reason for Garack to let this little incident between him and Major Kira to be swept under the rug as if it never happened.

It was however, and interesting conversation to say the least. One worth remembering for a later time should it become relevant in the future.

-FIN

(A/N: YAY! I created a one-shot fic. I am in fact alive! Busy, but alive. I was watching Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Marathon yesterday on BBC and saw the two part episode where the Obsidian Order and the Tal Shiar join forces to wipe out the Founders. I got to thinking that there was no way that Major Kira wouldn't inquire about what happened to Odo and what he went through during the interrogation with Garack performing it. I also figured Kira would make sure Garack knew of her displeasure about it given how she felt about the Cardassian's in the first place when they occupied her planet. Also, just for the record, when it comes to choosing sides between Star Trek and Star Wars in the science fiction wars, I am all Star Wars baby! Give me Sith and Jedi over Klingons and Vulcans any day. Until next time...PEACE!)


End file.
